Mii and Wii Make a Tiim
by Toaster Toadamos
Summary: Five unlikely heroes must repeat the legend of saving Nintendo from the unknown evil, except this evil isn't so unknown. For this generation of peace might be the very last. Inspired by Operation: Smash Rescue by Warrior Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note) Why hello there! I am a new Fanfic writer on here, and I go by Toaster! (Or Toadamos if you will) This story originally was on Archive of Our Own, in the comments of Super Smash Bros. Mission from God, specifically the sequel. It got a lot of positive feedback and people wanted me to continue the story, so here I am, doing that! Before I start, I will say that if you read the original story, and are now coming to this version, you will notice that there are differences between the versions. That is to be expected, however, as I have more space to type on now. I might as well say this; I got inspired to write this mostly from the popular FanFic Operation: Smash Rescue by Warrior Kitty, as she herself liked my story. Again, I am a novice writer, so it WILL suck at times.  
><strong>

**Alright, enough dilly-dallying!**

**LET'S ROLL! No, not THAT ROLL! JIGGLYPUFF, NOOOO!**

* * *

><p><em>"Why? Why did she do this to me?"<em>  
>That was the only thing Lauren could ask. Even in the state she was in, she didn't focus on the pain that circuited through her body, now looking lifeless. She didn't focus on the red, blood-shot eyes stained with tears. No, not any of that.<p>

* * *

><p>She focused on the heart that had been shattered like fragile glass-her heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Sara, her former lover, and her had a huge argument.<br>"I did not sleep with her!"  
>"Yes you did, you bitch!"<br>"Sara, why would I ever want to cheat on you?!"  
>"Because you are a manipulative, lying, cheating lesbian!"<br>Sara's rage was at its peak. She thought Lauren had cheated on her with Samus. It all seemed to make perfect sense to her: Lauren and Samus had both been hanging out more than usual, and after Lauren saw what was underneath that Power Suit of hers, Sara became furious that she looked sexier than herself, even if she didn't want to admit it.  
>Now, Sara gets jealous easily when Lauren is around other girls. In fact, one time when Lauren was welcoming Female Robin, after they went their separate ways, Sara had taken Female Robin and tried to kill her, thinking Robin would later try to manipulate Lauren to start dating her. Robin, however, was able to escape the clutches of Sara's wrath.<br>"Sara... please don't tell me you're..."  
><em><strong>"TASTE THE POWER OF GOD'S WRATH YOU BITCH! THIS IS WHAT SINNERS GET WHEN THEY TRY TO ENTER GOD'S DOMAIN!"<strong>_  
>Heavenly light shot through the ceiling in the wink of an eye. Lauren tried to dodge most of them, only to have one scrape her leg. She yelped in pain, and staggered to the ground. Lauren tried to get away as soon as possible, her left leg with a sizzling injury.<br>But she was no match for the Mary Sue's powers. Activating her Final Smash, Sara turned into an angel. Her white, breezy wings softly supported her into the air, with her halo glowing bright as the sun.  
><em><strong>"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!"<strong>_  
>Suddenly, the room set ablaze like ember. Meteorites burnt like a forest fire came crashing at Sara's girlfriend. Lauren tried to get away, but the deep pain in her leg refused her to go anywhere. She braced herself for the impact.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*CRASH! BOOM!*<strong>

* * *

><p>The left side of the Smash Mansion blew up in a sea of fire. Sara, looking more demonic than angelic, stood over the burnt, injured, and weak Lauren. Lauren was crying, as the tears slid down her crispy cheeks.<br>Sara looked down at her, with a scowl on her face. The scowl showed disapproval at Lauren's state.

_**"Lauren, I thought you were my friend. Looks like you used Lesbian mind-control powers on me to turn me into your toy for love. And as we know, homosexuals are BANISHED from this Mansion. I hereby banish you from here. And NEVER, EVER come back, you rotten lesbian filth."**_

And with that said, Sara lifted Lauren up with her god powers, and chucked her into Smashville, no remorse whatsoever for her former lover.

_"This is it,"_ Lauren said to herself, giving up hope. _"I'm gonna die here. I wish could've seen mom and dad one more time before I died."_

Little did she know, this night would be the night that changes her fate, as her new unlikely friends were nearby, watching from a distance...


	2. Meanwhile, on the Other Side Part 1

**(Le Author's Note) Heyo! I'm back with the next chapter of Mii and Wii make a Tiim! In this chapter, I will be introducing one of our unlikely heroes. Before anyone says it: yes. It's an OC. More so based off my Mii in SSB3DS. I will say this ahead of time as well; I will go into the backstory of our heroes at a later chapter. For now, I'm focusing on getting the plot moving and getting everyone introduced, and their personality traits. So if things seem to be a bit confusing about why this person is acting like this toward that one guy, don't worry, you're not missing anything.**

** One more thing before we begin._(If you're new to this story and didn't read the original, you can skip this and get to the first part of Chapter 2)_ To the people who asked me to include them in the story (you 3 know who you are), I am DEEPLY sorry if you act OOC at any point. If I make this mistake, please tell me in the comments and I'll be sure to fix it in the next part. (Whenever you're introduced, of course.)**

**Alright, CHAPTER START!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Meanwhile, on the other side... Part 1 (?'s Perspective)<strong>

Lauren felt her body float into the air. It felt so heavenly, so sweet, such a comforting feeling...  
>Fatigue, pain, and famish had caught up to her, and gently rocked her to sleep.<p>

_"At least I died peacefully, even if I am without a lover,"_ Lauren whispered to no one in particular. Even if Sara broke up with and tried to kill her, she thought life was lived to its fullest. She could now finally rest in peace.

**Or so she thought.**

**"AAAH! WATER! WATER!" **went a small voice.

_"Hey, Captain Pipsqueak, I told you NOT to eat the Super Spicy Curry!" _another small voice went.

"Speaking of food, where is it, Captain Sparrow? WHERE'S THE BOOTY!?" spat out a more mature sounding voice.

Lauren had woken up to the sound of her saviors, all arguing like selfish children.

* * *

><p><span><strong>******Not too long before the explosion*******<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the distance, there was a tiny shadow sneaking through the night, with the moon guiding the mysterious visitor's path, like a mama bear leads her cubs. Except this cub in particular went their own path from Mama, sniffing for adventure. On a gorgeous night such as this, why not target the ever-bustling Smash Mansion?<br>Because if there's one thing this cub is looking for: it's sweet, precious Booty. And the mansion was a target that reeked with the smell of beautiful Booty.  
>The shadow darted around to the back of the gigantic household.<em> "Not a single soul to be seen. <span>Perfect<span>."_  
>The thief of the night went over to the air-block, tore it off with their sword, and hoisted their-self into the vent.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>*INSIDE THE MANSION*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*GGGGRRRROOOOWWWLLL*<strong> went Kirby's black-hole of a stomach. It was 8 at night. The Pink Puffball and his PSI-Controlling friend, Ness, were playing Wii Sports in their room. You see, Kirby is kind of a glutton. And his appetite had been getting the best of him, to the point where he was trying to eat his Wii Remote. And when he's hungry, he kinda becomes a whiny 3-year old.  
>"<em>Neeeeeeesssss<em>, I'm starving! Can't I just at _**LEAST**_ go out for a little bit?" the pink glutton moaned at Ness, who was aiming for a Birdie in Golf. Ness's blood went below freezing. He zipped back to his friend, who had not bothered to wipe the drool off his face.  
>"<em><strong>NO!<strong>_ What if you run into Sara?! What if you say something that'll send her off her rocker!? **Remember what happened when Samus tried to speak up when SHE didn't like what Sara was doing**?!"

It wasn't too long ago, Samus was fed up with Sara's sacrilegious bullshit that she spewed out of her mouth. But when she confronted her about it, Sara wasn't very kind and open to criticism on how she ran the place like it was hers. She used her god powers, and almost killed Samus. From that day forward, everyone planned what they said around Sara ahead of time, like a genius playing a game of Chess.

**"I CAN'T DO IT, MAN! I NEED TO EAT SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" **the pink puffball whined, trying to eat the cream-fluffy sofa behind them. Ness sighed in defeat. He was trying to fight with Kirby. About FOOD of all things!

"Alright, but don't blame me if you get second degree-"  
>Kirby wasn't able to hear his friend's warning, because he was out the door, scurrying to the food storage room. His taste buds were having a seizure, wanting to taste SOMETHING to cool their jets. But when he went to open the door, a surprise awaited him on the other side.<p>

On top of the mountains upon mountains of food, there was a little girl, no older than 12, munching on a sweet red apple, with juice from it dribbled on her face. She wore a Pirate Hat, complete with a Blue Pirate Suit and a steel-bladed sword. The tip was a little rusty. She had a bag slapped over her right shoulder, filled with food. Her hair, short and dark-brown, curled outward at the ends. Her wide green orbs linked up with Kirby's blue ones. In return, she gave him a goofy smile plastered on her face.

Kirby couldn't believe an old friend of his had just snuck into the Mansion; a crowded one, at that. _Well, it's not like this isn't the FIRST time Toaster's done this sort of thing,_ Kirby thought to himself.

"Hey, Kirby!" The girl piped up. "I'm just here for my weekly baggage of Booty!"


	3. Meanwhile, on the Other Side Part 2

**(Au-thor-'s-nooote~!) Hello there! I am here with the 2nd part of Chapter 2! In this Chapter, we will see a glimpse of Sara's neediness, what Kirby did after he saw his old pal Toaster, and the introduction of 2 new characters! *Kazoo plays* Sorry I didn't update yesterday or earlier today, as today was my mom's birthday. Not a whole lot to say, other than that this is the 2nd part out of 4 for Chapter 2.**

**And also, to answer the question of a commenter: YES. Sara WILL be brutally killed. I haven't even scratched the surface of what Sara's done besides almost killing Lauren and making the Smashers cower before her in my story. I'll just say this ahead of time as well; whenever I DO go into one specific thing Sara has done, I am very sorry to the Link, Shulk, and Marth fans out there. (Especially the fangirls. I am DEEPLY sorry.) BUT, that'll be in the near future. For now, though,**

**LET'S GO, GO, GO~!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2: Meanwhile, on the Other Side... Part 2 (?'s, Ness's and !'s Perspective)<strong>

Seeing Toaster enjoying herself on top of Food Everest, not giving two craps if someone walked in, it reminded him of the first time they met, and formed a bond that could never be broken.*****

It was also at that moment Kirby remembered why he came to the Food Storage in the first place.

**_"HEY! TOAST! SAME SOME FOOD FOR ME, WILL YA?!"_** Kirby yelled at his friend, diving into the mountain of meat.

"**Me?**! Like your one to talk! Ness told me about allllll the times Master Hand had to keep going back to the grocery store just because _you couldn't stop devouring everything!_"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Ness)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ness had begun to worry about Kirby. He hadn't seen him since he left to satisfy his hunger. A wave of eagerness to find Kirby overwhelmed his thoughts.<br>_"I can't just leave him on his own,"_ Ness spoke to himself. _"Who knows what Sara will do to him!"_  
>Ness went as fast as his little legs could carry him, brushing by Lauren as she talked to Samus, now Zero Suit Samus.<br>"And that's why you should check to see if someone's hiding in the closet." Samus finished.  
>"Wow, I'll be sure to keep this in mind!" Lauren exclaimed, showing enthusiasm.<p>

Just then, Sara walked out of her room. She looked very...**pissed**, let's say.

"Lauren, I want to see you.** ALONE. NOW**." Sara demanded from her lover.  
>"Uhh, Samus, why don't you go and see if anybody's invaded the Mansion?" Lauren said, smiling sheepishly.<br>"If you say so, I guess." Samus replied, with a sense of uncertainty. And then, she started walking in the opposite direction.

***AHEM***

Lauren zipped back to see Sara's patience rapidly decreasing, with an intimidating aura surrounding her. Lauren gulped, and walked inside the room.

* * *

><p>Ness couldn't believe what he saw inside the Food Storage Room. Kirby was shoving a watermelon inside his mouth, while a certain pirate was sucking on a lollipop. Ness, however, was more focused on his pink friend shoving food down his throat, not taking a second to breathe.<br>"KIRBY! And... Toaster?" Ness responded to the scene, surprised but confused.

" Hey Ness. Been awhile, huh?" the Pirate spoke up.

"Awhile? Yeah, you could say that. I thought you fully bailed on us when Sara took over the Mansion..." Ness replied, reminiscing the past.

"Listen, Boy Wonder," Toaster started. Why the hell would I BAIL entirely on you? **What, you think I'm gonna stand and get bossed around by this random religious hypocrite who appeared out of nowhere that decides "You know what?! You're all my slaves!"? _No._** I'm not taking orders from that bitch, and neither should you.** After all, you're the frickin' SMASHERS, for crying out loud!**"

Kirby decided to throw in his two cents, after devouring to his heart's content. "First off, watch your language. I don't know who you learnt it from, but you're not a teenager yet. Second of all, we CAN'T. Didn't you hear what happened? **With Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and what they tried to do with Sara?"**

This took Toaster by surprise. _"Wait, what!? What happened?"_

Kirby didn't get time to explain, however, as Toaster was blown off the pile of food she was on by a blast.

* * *

><p>Outside the Mansion, there was another person at the front entrance. From what could be made-out in the moonlight, it was a male, with dark brown dreadlocks. His jean jacket swayed in the breeze, alongside the white shirt underneath said jacket. The air kicked upward underneath his jeans and blue hightops. This boy specialized in being a Gunner. But not the guns like Sara's ever popular Shitgun, but more like a cannon or a buster, like Samus or Mega Man. The light from his arm cannon reflected back to his face, which had worry written on it.<br>_"Toaster, this is why you shouldn't rush into things head-on,"_ the gunner murmured to himself. "You always think about the consequences after."  
><strong>*SWISH*<strong> Went the blade behind the gunner. He quickly turned around to see another mysterious figure, thrusting a blade toward him, barely having time to roll out of the way. He pointed his gun at the figure, and spoke.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking me?"

The other person just chuckled.

_"Well well. Looks like Sara's got quite the companion here. You'll be fun to toy around with."_

"You think I'd work for the likes of THAT religious dictator? I'm just here waiting for a friend of mine inside the Smash Mansion. Just state your business." The Gunner replied, growing a little irritated.

_"Ah, but shouldn't we introduce ourselves first? I'd like to know the name I'll be putting on your grave."_

The gunner just smiled a bit, and nodded in agreement. "**My name is** **Shaheed. Although I mostly go by Shalgrove. And you?"**

_"But of course,"_

The figure pulled out a lantern, revealing themself to be a boy, a little younger than Shaheed, about 13 at the most. His short black hair was complemented by the moonlight shining down upon him. Donning a Ninja Headband, and still wearing the basic clothing for swordsman, but ragged and tattered, he drew his blade, and smirked.

**_"I go by Wyatt, although I prefer Lance."_**

* * *

><p><strong>( Oh, hey! Another Author's Note! Huzzah!) And there you have it! My buddy Wyatt (or Lance, his internet name) from real life and Shaheed (Known mostly as Shalgrove) from Miiverse join the battle! Next Part will be mostly fighting, and the mention of the final main-main vharacter! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN! GOODBYE, FOLKS!<strong>

** * I will go into the backstory of this later on.**

**^ Same thing as the asterisk above.**


	4. Meanwhile, on the Other Side Part 3

**(AN) HO-LEE-CRAPOLA! This is Toast/Toad/Goob here, apologizing for NO activity for the past couple days! Found out how to type on a tablet, so here I am! So, how was Halloween, guys? Mine was awesome. Got a bag's worth of candy (Mostly Kit-Kats and 100 Gram Bars) with my good pal Wyattcalin this story) ! Apparently, after that, I went to my mom's, since it's her weekend. And the only things I have here for electronics are a Tablet, and my 3DS (without a charger). Alright, two more things before we start:**

**1: To answer a question to the one commenter again, I can't really delve into what happens between Shulk, Link, and Marth for what makes me apologize to their fans (ESPECIALLY the fangirls) without giving too much away, so I'll give a hint. You know how Link, Marth, and Shulk were Sara's boyfriends at one point in her story? And how (well, as far as I know, Shulk and Link) they had love interests already? Yeaaaahhh, I'll leave the rest up to you. Until then, the rest is a secret.**

**2: Once Chapter 2 is over with, everything from that point onward is fresh and brand new to this story. Because of that, uploads will take longer than usual since I'll be brainstorming the next part or Chapter, so I'm just giving a heads up. Thankfully, though, I have the plan for Chapter 3 down, which will be split into 2 parts. I'm still trying to word it right, however, so it might be a day or two. Or three, maybe.**

**Anyway, let's get going with part 3 of 4! (This part came out MUCH better than the original. Thank Bionis for unlimited space!)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 PART 3: Meanwhile, on the Other Side... (ShalgroveToaster's Perspective)**

**"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to get past a sword user, pal!"**

Shalgrove was locked in a battle with the new swordsman he has just met, Lance. However, it wasn't really in his favor. It wasn't because he was too difficult, no not at all. His main problem that he was too hard to leave a mark on. Even with cannon blasts rocketing towards Lance, he just shrugged them off, even if they made physical contact with him!

_"He has to have a weakness," _Shaheed thought to himself. _"I mean, there's no way he's a Gary Stu! ...Right?"_

The Gunner traveled through his brain, trying to remember something, anything to give him a hint! Just then, the voice of a robotic friend of his lecturing him went off in his head.

_ "Remember the three main principles of combat; Attack, Defense, and Speed. Focusing on one too much will lower the stat of another. __Pay attention to how your opponent acts in combat, and you'll be able to see right through them._

**_"That's it! That's what I need to do!" _**Shalgrove thought to himself.

Without warning to Lance, he rushed right at him, cannon ready for fire.

"Acting like a daredevil now, huh? Don't you know how a Gunner's supposed to act?!" Lance taunted. He got ready to counter, but instead of shooting at him, Shaheed went right up to him, and grabbed him, lifting him off the ground.

** "UHHHWAA!?"** Was all that could escape Lance's mouth. Shaheed only smirked at his response, threw him into the air, and started pouring shots into him, getting the chance to start dealing heavy damage. Lance returned with a ***THUD*** to the ground.

"How did you-!" the Swordsman started, but Shaheed interrupted him.

"It's quite simple, really. A robot friend I have taught me "principles" in fighting. You kept shrugging off my attacks at a far range. Not only that, but you were somehow able to keep a semi-decent pace while running towards me. It all came to me; **you're a Defense Type, with speed to add on.** You try to drive your opponent into throwing off their guard because you're weak in attack!"

Lance chuckled. "Very clever. Whoever taught you that must be very smart. What sealed the deal?"

Shaheed thought for a moment, and smiled. "Well I guess what REALLY sealed it was the fact that **you specialize in sword handling**."

Lance frowned. "What the hell does that have to do with anything!?"

"Actually, it has to do with everything. **_You see, you know how I mentioned how I have a friend inside the mansion?_ _Well, she's someone I spar with a lot."_**

**"Wait, a _CHICK?!_"**

"Uhh, yeah... but anyway, she's a Swordswoman, but she's a Speed and Attack Type. Therefore, she's very fragile. You both have a similar way of handling your swords, except she's more reckless and charges right in..." the cannon wielder sweat-dropped.

"Oh, well then I don't have to worry about a thing happening to the smashers then." Wyatt sighed in relief.

"What are you talking about?" Shalgrove interrogated, somewhat surprised.

"You see, for all we know, your "friend" could be working for Sara. But since, like you said, she charges in head first into battle, they'll take her down, lickety split."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the mansion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> "Damn it!"<strong> Toaster cussed in anger, after being hurled across the hall. Samus had walked by the storage room, only to see her in there, with Ness and Kirby, having a Dinner Party. Without giving Ness or Kirby time to explain, Samus shot a charged shot right at her, blowing her off the mountain of food, and out into the hallway. The little pirate wasn't going down without a fight, however. She rolled out of Samus's blast range, and thrusted her sword at Samus, causing a scratch on her arm. The space bounty hunter wasn't easy to give up. Samus grabbed her, and threw her across the hall, right by Yoshi and Pichu's room. However, only Yoshi popped out.

"Hey, what's going on!? Did Pichu come back?" Ypshi questioned, still perplexed by the ruckus.

"Yoshi! Mind backing me up here? We got a human pipsqueak to deal with!" Samus said before anyone else got the chance to speak.

"Human? Are they like **her**, by any chance?"

"I don't think so. I think this one works for Sara, instead against her."

And with that, Yoshi rolled into battle, chucking eggs at Toaster, and proceeding to roll into her, sending the little girl flying across the hall. She crashed right against the wall, pain circulating through her whole body. And without notice, she coughed up a little blood.

_***KOFF***_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, shoot! My first ever described battle! I hope it wasn't lackluster! Two things to mention:<br>**

**1: Have you noticed something about some of the Smashers? How some have more of a speaking role than others (ex: Ness, Kirby)? Well, I have decided to make the 2 favorite characters of 4 out of 5 of the main characters have more of a prominent role! They have a stronger bond with the character that I will go into at a later date. So, for reference and to make it more clear...  
><strong>

**For Toaster: Kirby and Ness are her buddies.**

**For Shalgrove: Mega Man and Sonic are his buddies.**

**For Lance (this could change): Link and Ice Climbers (I don't care that they aren't in the new Smash. He loves em'. -_-)**

**For ?: Yoshi and PichuI was thinking about Lauren, but the only person I could possibly see her sharing a bond with is Shulk. I don't know anyone else she could share it with. Got a suggestion? Leave it in a comment! I'm free for suggestions!  
><strong>

**Also, if there's a problem with how I write, I'm open to criticism! I'm a novice, so any help would be nice! Just as long as it isn't flaming, I'm all ears.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, FOLKS! I AM REALLY FEELING THAT THE FINAL PART OF CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP SOON!**

**-Toaster (Toadamos)**


	5. Meanwhile, on the Other Side Part 4

**(Note, glorious, beautiful, stupid note!) IT'S ABOUT FRICKIN' TIME, MYSELF! Anyway, Toast/Toad/Goob here, with the final part of Chapter 2! (Thank god!) I want to just thank you all for your support and for the 250+ views! I never thought this story would actually be recognized as something, so it's quite a surprise!**

**Also, as a response (sorta) to Warrior Kitty: I must admit that Shadow and Lauren do have similar back stories. I understand why you had them share a bond in ****Fallen Revenge**** (which I read all the way through, and was awesome). I'm afraid, however, of people saying that I copied your work if I made them share character bonding (after all, like I said, I was inspired to write this from your original story). I will take it into consideration in the meantime. (God, I sound so formal. That is sure as hell not like me. But yeah, it's a great idea, don't get me wrong.)**

**Surprisingly enough, the whole backstory similarity was part of the reason why Shulk is a candidate for Lauren in bonding. They both lost something close to them.(IF YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT XENOBLADE, I'M NOT GONNA SPOIL YOU. WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT? GO WATCH/PLAY THE GAME.) It just made perfect sense to me.**

**Here's just a little tid-bit of info: You know how Sara's full name is Sara Osborne? Welllllll~ apparently, back in 1962 during Salem's Witch Trials, there was a woman who was tested for witchcraft. Guess what her name was?**

**SARAH. OSBORNE.**

**COINCIDENCE?**

**Okay, this has gone on long enough. SHULK, WHERE'S MY WATER? I NEED SOMETHING FOR CELEBRATION. I CAN FINALLY END THIS CHAPTER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2 PART 4: Meanwhile, on the other Side... (ToasterLance/Shalgrove's Perspective)**

**"TOASTER!"** Kirby and Ness yelled in horror as their Pirate friend, now with bits of blood around her mouth, was suffering unmeasurable amounts of pain for her body to comprehend.  
>"Wait, you know this kid?!" Samus exclaimed at Kirby, still focusing on the "intruder".<br>"My god, yes! And we know dang well she wouldn't work for the likes of that Mary Sue!" Ness butted in. Him and Kirby went over to help their friend up, who didn't look to be in the prettiest state.  
><em>"Damn, my organs feel like they're gonna explode..."<em> Toaster complained, with blood trickling down her chin.  
>"Heheh, yeah, sorry about that," Samus sweat dropped. "I thought you were with Sara, with you being a human and not an official Smasher."<br>Toaster just about gagged at the sound of Sara's name. _**"HELL NO! THAT LITTLE BITCH-**_  
>Kirby shoved his "hand" in Toaster's mouth. "Next time, it'll be soap that goes in that dirty mouth of yours, missy."<p>

Toaster quickly replied with an "Oh hell no" sort-of face. Kirby got the memo, and released his...erm... "hand" from Toaster's mouth.  
>"The way you act with the mention of Sara, it reminds of a certain Sylveon I know too well..." Yoshi started, but was soon cut off by something unexpected.<br>Heavenly light shot through the ceiling unexpectedly. While everyone was able to dodge the bright shots, the Smashers started to quiver.  
>"Oh no..." Ness whispered. "Sara's wrath has been unleashed..."<p>

"Kirb, what is Ness talking about?" Toaster piped up. She looked over to her puffball friend, only to see him starting to rock back and both on the floor. Back and forth...back and forth...

"Little pirate, I think you should leave. **Now**," Samus muttered, barely being able to let the words escape her mouth.

_***BOOOOM***_  
>Unexpectedly, half of the hall started to glow like ember, as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of the crew. Using it as an advantage, Toaster leaped out a nearby window to make her "great escape", with her booty in her sack. She fell on her back, which knocked the air out of her lungs. <em>"Damn, I really gotta learn to start planning ahead,"<em> she scolded at herself.

* * *

><p>Shaheed and Lance watched as half of the mansion burnt like an open fire. Except this one didn't bring calm and warmth, but brought fear and cold. It didn't take Shaheed long to snap back to reality and notice something.<p>

Toaster still had not returned.

**"TOAST!"** He unexpectedly yelled out, worry for the tiny pirate began to overwhelm his thoughts.

"What? I don't see any toast anywhere. I mean, a fire, yeah, but I'm pretty sure bread doesn-" Lance started but was quickly cut off by the dread locked Gunner.

"Are you joking? You better be. I swear to Arceus that if you're joking around.." Shalgrove warned the Swordsman.

Whether or not on key, said pirate staggered over to where the Gunner and the Swordsman were starting to quarrel.

"Shaheed, I can hear you loud and clear. buddy. You don't need to try and make me go deaf," she smirked, but coughed in pain right after. The effect of the coughing sent her toward the ground, only her knees supporting her from falling down.

"Holy crap, what did you do now?" Shalgrove started. Suddenly, the trio saw something flying through the sky, and heading towards Smashville, like a shooting star. Except this star wasn't shiny, and didn't have a tail following it. It was burnt to a crisp.

**It was Lauren.**  
>"Hey, isn't that Sara's girlfriend?" Lance questioned.<br>"Whoever it is, they just got beat up pretty badly. Let's go, people!" Toaster commanded, but right after taking a step, she fell to the ground.  
>"Yoshi, next time don't roll me into a wall.." Toaster mumbled to the wet soil beneath her.<p>

* * *

><p>Lance, Toaster, and Shaheed had made it to Smashville, and just like Lance had predicted, it was Lauren who was their falling star.<p>

"See, what'd I tell ya? It's Sara's girlfriend," Lance declared proudly.

"Waitwaitwaitwait. Sara had a relationship with a female? As in, a homosexual relationship? As in, she's being a huge-ass hypocrite?" Toaster asked, but was silenced by Shaheed.

"Shh. Listen"  
><em>"It would've been nice if I could see mom and dad again before I died,"<em>

Now, most people don't know this, but Toaster doesn't care if the person has tried to kill her in the past, or if they're just an outright stuck-up jerk, she always helps someone in great need, and this is seen mostly when people are dying. Following her path, the pipsqueak dispatched herself from her two pals, and started making haste towards Sara's former lover.  
><em><strong>"Well, who says you can't see them again?"<strong> _Toaster piped up, walking over to the immobilized Lauren.

Shalgrove just face-palmed at his tiny friend. She always did this, and it always ended up bad for the most part. Only on a handful of occasions have the people Toaster helped returned the favor.

"Uhh, Toast, how we do we know if Lauren's not going to try to turn her back on us at the last second?" Shaheed asked, questioning Toaster's logic.  
>"Well, if it does happen, you can say "I told you so".<br>_"Wh-what do mean? Where are you taking me?"_ Lauren weakly asked, puzzled at the little pirate and Gunner.  
>"Lauren, I want you to say goodbye to the Smash Mansion! Screw that bitch Sara, and welcome to our crew!" Toaster exclaimed, smirking.<p>

**_END OF CHAPTER_** _**2**_


	6. Ruthless Scheme

**Hey everyone! Toaster here with the first part of Chapter 3! It's been awhile since my last update, but I've got my game plan for this Chapter down, and now it's time to execute it! CHAIN ATTACK, GO!**

**Kirby: Uh, Toad, this isn't Xenoblade.**

**DAMMIT.**

**One more thing. I'm glad you guys enjoyed in-story Toaster's little remark about Sara last part. Yes, that's exactly what I thought when I heard about Lauren and Sara's relationship. Also, to Warrior Kitty's comment: Ah, I see. Thank you for telling me. I was thinking about pushing forward the Shadow and Lauren bonding idea, but like I said before, I was worried people would say I stole the idea. Thank ye!**

**ANYWAYS, IT'S WRITING TIME!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3: Ruthless Scheme<span>  
><strong>

It was decided. Lauren would be joining Toaster and Shalgrove's group. Lance decided to tag along as well, since he had nowhere important he needed to be.

"So, who's gonna carry Lauren back?" Lance butted in.

"I guess I'll do it," Shalgrove said. He scooped the now sleeping Lauren into his arms, and starting heading toward his and Toaster's tent, not too far away from Smashville.

(**Back to present)**

Lauren snapped fully awake at the sound of yelling. She grabbed the nearest object next to her, a bucket full of hot boiling water, and threw at the ruckus.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"**

The liquid collided against Toaster's face, which sent her into screeching like a banshee.

**_"AAAAHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! OH SWEET BUTTER IT FRICKIN' BURNS!"_** Toaster screeched as loud as she could, not only her mouth on fire from eating the Super Spicy Curry, but also her face feeling like it was melting to nothing. The tiny pirate started running in circles, fire shooting out of her mouth at a fast rate.

The bucket itself, on the other hand, ended up hitting Lance in his cupcakes.

_"Well, there goes my puberty..."_ the other Swordfighter managed to gasp out before colliding against the floor, hands protecting his now violated cupcakes.

"Well, uh... welcome back to reality, Lauren. We've been waiting for you," Shalgrove spoke, still processing the scene that was happening before him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lauren exclaimed. She tried to sit up, but sharp pain struck her, forcing her to lay back down.

"It's okay. I'm used to this. Well, with Toast, anyway," the Gunner sweat dropped. "But right now, we mostly need to focus on you. How are your wounds?"

Lauren was covered from head-to-toe with bandages, making her almost resemble a burnt mummy. Since Sara technically ruled all of Smashville now, going to the hospital was out of the question.

"I think it'll be a while before I can start moving properly again," Lauren replied, examining her body. Shaheed thought for a moment, and suddenly got an idea.

"I hate to be rude, but I must ask you something," he started. "Sara was your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, that's true. What about it?"

_**"She did this to you, didn't she? But why?"  
><strong>_

Lauren froze up in fear, thinking back to the events of the previous night. Tears threatened to spill over once more, thinking back to the horrific moment Sara had tried killing her.

"You don't have to answer right now. I understand it must be very hard for you."

Shalgrove got up, and put on his Gunner equipment. Before leaving the tent, he looked back at Lauren, and said these words:

_**"I'm going to the mansion to try and find out what Sara's planning to do now that she's lost a strong soldier in her army. We CAN'T allow her to take over Nintendo. I refuse to sit back and watch my home get demolished!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion<strong>

* * *

><p>Sara sat on a throne, surrounded by piles of gold coins and rich treasures, all that once belonged to one of the preservers of Nintendo, Master Hand. But now, he was but a faint memory to the world.<p>

Sara pressed a red button on her throne, which caused a mic to appear in front of her.

"Oh, Shuuuulkyyy~," Sara playfully called out to the Hom. " I have a joob for yooouuu~"

Said Hom scurried to where the Mary Sue was, panting.

"Y-yes, "s-sweetie?""

"I need you to deliver this to Ness and Yoshi." She pulled out a manilla envelope, sealed shut with a blood red cross, her insignia. "Could you do that for me, baby?"

"Of course!" Shulk responded, bullets of sweat cascading down his forehead. Using the Monado Speed buff, he quickly dashed to where the dinosaur and PSI kid were hanging out.

"You two better have a good explanation for how you've been since yesterday," Sara mumbled, eyes narrowing. "I want to know EVERYTHING."

**(The Stadium)**

"C'mon, Ness! You got this in the bag!"

"I won't have it in the bag if I don't FOCUS HERE!"

Ness and Yoshi were at the stadium, our PSI hero was playing Home-Run Contest. **_3...2..._**

He charges up the Home-Run Bat.

_**1!**_

_***CHING!***_

The Sandbag went flying across the sky, soaring for what felt like a minute, before coming into contact with the solid ground yet again.

**_2210 Ft._**

**"NEW RECORD!" **The Announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium.

"All right, Ness! You taught that Sandbag who's BOSS!" Yoshi said, praising the Boy Wonder.

Ness just scratched his head, and sheepishly smiled. "It's been awhile since I've had a swing at this thing. I forgot the feeling of how fun it is."

All fun must come to an end, sadly. Just then, Shulk came speeding into the stadium.

"NESS! YOSHI! SARA HAS A LETTER FOR YOU!"

"WE CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR, SHULK!" Ness exclaimed at the Monado wielder.

"THEN WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DUNNO!"

Yelling all aside, Shulk gave our duo the envelope.

"From...Sara? Well, this isn't gonna be good..." Yoshi muttered under his breath. They tore open the envelope, and read what it said:

* * *

><p><strong>"Deer Nass und Yosho. Plz cum c mi n muh ofece. I nd 2 c yu RIGT NAO. Luv- Sara"<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Pardon my language, but I'm 12 years old, and what the hell is this?! "Ness spat out, trying to process what was in front of him.<p>

"Is this Hylian by any chance?" Yoshi asked Shulk, who was just as confused as the both of them.

"No, it can't be. It just seems too... stupid," Shulk managed to say.

"Well, whatever language this is, we're most likely in for a treat, if you know what I mean," Yoshi sighed.

"It was great knowing you guys," Ness spoke up.

* * *

><p><strong>"I take it you got the message."<strong>

Ness and Yoshi stood in front of Sara, sweat cascading down their foreheads. She was as intimidating as usual. This time, however, she had called them in to speak with her alone. And when that happens, it usually spells trouble.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sara started. She got up from her throne and walked toward Yoshi. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Something about you two has been off today. Especially you, Ness," she looked over to Ness as she said this.

"Like, what do you mean?" Ness asked nervously.

**_"Listen, pipsqueak,"_** Sara got up close in personal with Ness. "You've been more "open" you could say since last night. You've been out of your room more today, and even dare went to the stadium! I want to know what the hell happened last night. **And make it snappy."**

Ness gulped down the saliva he still had left inside of him, for at this point, he was sweating bullets.

_"I-I just felt like being more positive, that's all..."_ Ness squeaked out.

Sara kicked Ness in the stomach, which made him vomit, as he slumped to the ground, clenching his tummy, which was burning in pain.

_**"TELL ME THE TRUTH, OR I'LL KICK YOU EVEN HARDER!"**_

_**"NESS'S FRIEND CAME HERE LAST** **NIGHT!"**_

Sara zipped around to face Yoshi.

"Who?! Who is this "Friend" you speak of? Tell me more." she demanded.

"H-her name is Toaster. She snuck in to get food last night. She's a human, like you!" Yoshi sputtered out all at once.

"I see..." Sara muttered. She turned around, and for once in her life, thought about something.

_"If she's a human as well, than that should mean..."_

She flinched.

**"I knew it. I KNEW that little rodent was up to something!"**

Yoshi looked confused. "What do you mean?"

**"Remember that little pink-and-white rascal who lived here not too long ago? Knight Kitten or something?"**

Yoshi's eyes started to widen. _"She's surely not thinking what I think she is..." _he thought to himself.

**"SHE has to be the one who's been sending all these liberals out to dethrone me and stop me from getting my way! Think about it: first, there's that Slave, who somehow has a gun. Then, there's that boy who hadn't hit puberty yet who wielded a sword. And now, there's a little scamp stealing our food supply! She must've called them from the real world. That's the only way I can think of it being possible."**

"_Sara, p__lease don't do what I think you're going to do..."_ Yoshi's fears were growing at a fast rate.

**"Ness, Yoshi, I want you to call in Shulky, Linky, Marthy, and Lucina. We're going on a Pokemon hunt today. And I WANT that pest's head in my arms by tonight."**

Ness, staggering to his feet, was first to leave the room, especially after what happened. Yoshi followed not to long after.

Little did they all know, was that in the air vent above Sara's Room, a Gunner happened to have eavesdropped on the whole conversation.

_**His sense of justice overwhelmed him, as he clenched his fist in anger, as if he were swearing to god himself, that he WOULD stop Sara's wrath.**_

_**"I'm not letting you carry out your plan, Sara," the Gunner whispered to himself, anger flowing through his veins.**_

_**"My crew and I will save her before you get the chance to lay a skin cell on her."**_

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOWEEE! That was the longest<br>**


	7. Kalos's Mighty Duo Part 1

**...Wow. Just, wow. I want to thank every one of you lovely people for getting my story to 400 views in less than a month! This is something I thought I'd never accomplish. :D Once again, I want to thank you all for the reviews and everything. :)**

**Also, just one thing to add: If you ever feel stressed out, or need something to help you sleep, I recommend listening to this little piece of music: It's called Frontier Village, from Xenoblade Chronicles. Believe me, it helps.**

**Anyway, time for the last main character to be introduced! ONWARD, MY FRIENDS! (Also, THIS is the first part of Chapter 4. I made a typo last time. -_-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 4: Kalos's Mighty Duo (Part 1)<strong>

"Hey, I just noticed. Where's Shaheed?"

The ruckus had finally died down in the tiny tent on the outskirts of Smashville. The water on Toaster's face finally cooled down, but not in time to leave her face as red as a cherry. Lance, thankfully for him, the pain in his cupcakes were gone.

"I'm not sure. But I wanna know who the hell threw a bucket at my nads! Do you have any idea what it's like-!"

_**"Oh, you two finally calmed down,"**_ a voice piped up.

The two sword wielders turned around to see a figure, wrapped up in blankets, and covered in bandages.

"OH HI LAUREN! You're fully awake now!" Toaster said, scooting over to the victim of Sara's wrath.

"Uh, yeah! Fully awake, we see," Lance added on.

"If you two are asking about your friend, he left for the mansion," Lauren explained. Immediately, Toaster stood up.

**"Wait, WHAT!? HE WENT BY HIMSELF!? IS HE CRAZY OR SOMETHING!? **I mean, sure, that's what he says to me when I charge into battles,** BUT STILL! HE DIDN'T EVEN-"**

"Hey guys, did you calm down yet?" a voice from outside spoke.

"As if on cue," Lance said smirking.

Shalgrove had arrived back at the tent, without a scratch to be seen. Thankfully, he got out of the mansion with no one seeing him.

_**"Listen up. Lance, Toaster, pack your things. We're going on a trip."**_

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa, hold up, Shaheed," Toaster interrupted. "Why are we going on a trip? We're fine where we are."

"No, it's not that we're moving the tent." Shalgrove started. "You see, when I went to the mansion, I found out what Sara's next plan of action was."

**"WHOA. CONTINUE, PLEASE!"** Toaster said, getting all giddy.

_**"She said something about how "we're from the real world" and that a "pink and white rodent" was the cause behind all of this. I don't know what she was rambling on about, but she's planning on going to kill this person."**_

**"WHAT!?"** Toaster's smile turned into a giant frown, and her blood started to boil in anger. "We HAVE to go save this person! If they're THAT much of a threat to Sara and her plans, I'm all for helping him or her!"

"I'm all in too, but there's a problem with your plan, guys," Lance piped up. The Gunner and Pirate looked at the Swordsman as he continued to speak.

"Our problem is knowing **WHERE** to go. We can't help save someone if we don't know where they are, obviously."

Shalgrove just grinned. He wasn't the slightest worried about that problem.

"Well, let's just think about it for a second. What creature is usually associated with animals?" the Gunner quizzed his tiny pals.

"That's easy! A Pokemon!" Toaster beamed with delight.

"What Pokemon usually pop in your head when you think pink and white?" he asked again.

"Well, I WOULD go with Jigglypuff, but that thing's only pink, so I'll go with the only other one I know, and say Swirlix," Lance shrugged.

"OOOH! Anyone hear about that newly discovered evolution of Eevee? It's called a Sylveon, and its colors are pink and white!" Toaster answered, eager to show off her newly found knowledge.

"Right. Now, where was the Sylveon found?"

**"In the Kalos Region! It's not too far from here, and I hear Lumiose City is popular with both Pokemon and Tourists!"**

The Gunner snapped his fingers at Toaster's answer.

_**"Exactly. That's where we need to head. I'm certain of it,"**_ Shalgrove said, with a gleam in his eye.

**"Well, then, boys, whadaya waiting for?! LET'S PACK OUR BAGS AND GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" **Toaster yelled, excited for a real adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, with Sara's group of sword and Monado users)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"UGH!" How much longer until we're in New York?!"<strong>

Sara was complaining, as usual, wanting to get her hunting done and over with. But since she hates following the laws of Nintendo (and in her words are "just flat out liberal bias"), she has to whine and moan about walking to Kalos. And she wasn't even walking: Marth was carrying her.

"Uhh, Sara, I think you mean Kalos..." Lucina sweat dropped next to her. Sara just gave her a glare.

"Don't you dare question my logic, or I'll turn you into a lesbian," Sara threatened. That was enough to shut Lucina up.

But among them, one was quieter than usual. He was thinking deeply about something.

It was Shulk.

Not too long after they left for Kalos, Shulk suddenly had a vision:

**It was three humans: one about in his mid-teens, the other two in their early or pre-teens. They were standing in front of their target; a Sylveon whose metal baseball bat was magically taken away from it by Sara, using her Mary Sue powers.**

_**"Give it up now, liberals, and let me have the rat!"**_ **Sara shouted at the trio.**

_**"NO WAY! I always knew you were a whiny brat who always needs her way, but KILLING SOMEONE!? Even I wouldn't go that far!" said one of the kids, a boy.**_

_**"Move out of the WAY!" Sara spat at the three again, this time using air force that launched them out of Sara's path from the Sylveon.**_

_**The Fairy type wanted to move, but was frozen in place, with death staring at it with his gleaming eyes, ready to take its soul.**_

_**"You're mine now, little kitty cat," Sara smirked devilishly.**_

_**"NOOOOOO!"**_

**It was the other kid. She struggled to her feet, and ran as fast as she could towards the Sylveon yet again, while Sara was charging up a Horizon Beam, at Level 4. One hit from one could kill you if it aims perfectly.**

_**"Goodbye, Knight Kitten," Sara muttered under her breath.**_

***PEWWWMMMM***

**At the last second, the child hurled herself at the beam, causing it not to hit the Sylveon, but her instead.**

**She couldn't scream. It was too late to cry in pain, as she disintegrated in front of everyone.**

'...Shulky? Are you OK?" Sara asked with a worried look on her face.

Shulk snapped back to reality at that moment. He didn't realize that all eyes were on him until he stopped thinking so deeply about his vision.

_"I wonder. What was that vision all about..?" _Shulk thought to himself. But he decided to keep it to himself, and just gave a reassuring smile to the Mary Sue.

"I'm fine, Sara. Don't worry about me," he said, trying to get her off his back.

* * *

><p><strong>"HEYO, CAPTAIN JACK!"<br>**

_**"HEYO, CAPTAIN JACK!"**_

**"BRING ME BACK TO THE RAILROAD TRACK!"  
><strong>

_**"BRING ME BACK TO THE RAILROAD TRACK!" **_

_**(AN: I'm sorry XD I couldn't resist putting in a Captain Jack reference. It just fits Toaster's character too much. I'm so, so sorry XD BTW: If you're interested, the song Toaster and Lance are singing is Heyo Captain Jack by Captain Jack. Ahhh, Runescape. You and your crazy videos when I was**_ new_** to the internet :D)**_

Toaster, Lance, and Shalgrove were close to Lumiose City, and Toast decided to bust out into a sing-along. With her own twist, of course.

"**Sara is such a jeeeerk, dethrone her with Captain Jack!"**

_**"Sara is such a jeeeerk, dethrone her with Captain Jack!"**_

The eldest one of the group decided to stop the sing-along.

"Okay, guys, remember: all we need to do is get this Sylveon, tell her what Sara is planning to do, and get her to a safe spot. Any suggestions for the safe spot?"

Lance perked up a smile when the Gunner brought up safe spot.

"Oh, I know where a safe spot is...' he said grinning ear to ear.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this "safe spot"," Toaster barged in, looking suspiciously at the swordsman.

"Well, whatever that spot may be, our main priority is to save this boy or girl, and make sure they don't die. Can you keep that in mind?" Shalgrove asked to the two kids.

**_"SIR, YES SIR!"_ **saluted at the same time.

However, in the distance, way up in a Pecha Berry tree, there was a small electric mouse, who had eavesdropped on the whole conversation.

_"Wait, they work for Sara? And they want to kill __**her?!**__ I've gotta get this info to her ASAP!" _the Pokemon said to herself, jumping out of the tree, and scurrying to Lumiose City.

* * *

><p>The sweet breeze swished and swayed throughout the Kalos region. It was a bright, summer day, just the perfect time for tourists to go and explore the ever bustling Lumiose City. On this peaceful day, however, there was a tiny Pichu, running as quick as her legs could carry her. Down on Autumnal Avenue, there was a Pokemon, napping the day away outside a cafe. Her metal baseball bat was tightly gripped in her ribbons as she slept. It was a Sylveon wearing a gray hoodie, with a red tipped tail, and a fang sticking out of her mouth.<p>

"Warrior Kitty, wake up! Now's not the time to be sleeping!" Pichu exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

"Mn? What's wrong, Pichu?" the Sylveon, now confirmed as Warrior Kitty, asked sleepily, yawning.

"There are three human beings entering the City! And from what I heard, they're hunting you down!"

"SAY WHAT!?" Warrior Kitty was fully awake now, baseball bat tightly held by her ribbons.

"And from what it seems, they might be working with Sara!" Pichu added on.

And let me tell you, if that red tipped tail of Warrior Kitty's could be any redder than it was, I'd be lying if I told you it wouldn't change.

"I see... so now the Mary Sue's gone and sent out her henchmen to do her bidding?" The Sylveon though for a moment, and brightly beamed.

"Well then, shall we greet them like we do any other henchmen of hers?" Warrior Kitty offered. Pichu's eyes lit up.

"You mean...?"

**_'Yep. Let's show off why we're called Kalos's Might Duo, shall we?"_**

* * *

><p><strong>YES, FOLKS! WARRIOR KITTY HAS OFFICIALLY JOINED THE BATTLE! Sorry it took so long, but I finally did it! Also, before anyone asks, Warrior Kitty herself asked if she could be in my story. Since I really didn't have many people planned for the story, anyway, I'm just, "Why the hell not? The worst I can do is make her OOC." Speaking of that, if you wouldn't mind making a cameo in future chapters helping out the main crew, just describe your character in the reviews! I'm only taking 2 more OCs, however, as my friend from school (Luckypies on here. She writes about Minecraft) already asked if she could make a minor appearance in a future chapter, and I said yes. I say minor as well, since I don't want this story flooded with OCs. Anyway, it's almost midnight where I live, and GO LISTEN TO THOSE TWO SONGS I MENTIONED! ESPECIALLY FRONTIER VILLAGE IF YOU'RE TIRED LIKE ME. ESPECIALLY THE NIGHT VERSION OF THE SONG!<strong>

**ADIOS, AMIGOS!**


	8. Kalos's Mighty Duo Part 2

**(WARNING: Rant up ahead for Author's Note. You HAVE been warned.)**

**Well, guess who got hit with the Black Screen of Death on her 3DS COINCIDENTALLY the day before Smash Wii U released?**

**TAKE A FRIGGIN' GUESS. I DARE YOU. EEEYUP. NOW MY TOP SCREEN IS D.E.A.D, DEAD! Welp, gives me more of a reason to get the Gamecube adapter, wouldn't you say?**

**But anyway, my apologies for not being active recently. Smash gets way too addicting sometimes, and it doesn't help when you have Writer's Block and school projects being pelted at you 24/7.**

**BUT! I am here, and most of you are probably not gonna read this story after today until, say, February. Because Smash Bros. Nuff said.. Besides, I need moar ideas for the next chapter. UNTIL THEN, LET'S CONCLUDE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 4: Kalos's Mighty Duo: Part 2<span>**

Soon enough, our human trio were standing outside of Lumiose City. They had come this far, and now wasn't the time to turn back. They had to go save this Pokemon Sara was planning to kill, for that person might not live to see another day.

"Well, no point standing around. Hold onto your butts, guys," Lance piped up.

"Believe me, I've been holding onto my butt since we started this journey," Toaster followed up.

What they didn't know, however, was that there were two pairs of eyes watching them down like hawks above the buildings of the city. These eyes belonged to a Pichu and a Sylveon. They had walkie talkies to communicate with one another.

"See them? I think it's them." Warrior Kitty said through the talkie.

"Let's not lose our view on them," Pichu responded, giving a scowl at the boy swordsman.

* * *

><p>Not even an hour into their search for the Sylveon, Shalgrove looked over to see that his two younger companions were starting to look sleepy, walking very sluggishly.<p>

_"Not to be rude or anything, but do these two really get that tired easily?" _he thought to himself. In an attempt to break the ice, Shalgrove started to speak.

**_"So, have you two ever heard the story of how Nintendo has almost fallen into the wrong hands before?"_**

This caused the two kids' interests to peak up.

"No. Care to elaborate?" they both said in unison.

_**"Let's see here. It all started one peaceful day in Smashville. Everything was quiet, and not a cloud was to be seen in the sky. All of a sudden, in the middle of the town, a hole opened up from the core of the planet. Reanimated corpses of dead Pokemon and humans alike hovered to the surface, and started causing chaos. The people of the town were terrified, as they scurried to wherever they could for safety, quivering in fear. Then, from that same hole, out jumped the ruler of hell himself, Satan."**_

Just then, a record scratch was heard coming from the Swordman.

**"WHOAWHOAWHOA. HOLD THE PHONE. SATAN?! **I didn't think he actually existed HERE in Nintendo, and wasn't just bullshit that Sara spewed out!**" **Lance interrupted.

_**"Lance, can I get through a story without you interrupting? Anyway, yes, Satan surprisingly enough exists in this world. As you could expect, the Smashers were called upon to deal with this mess. Even as powerful as they were, they weren't strong enough to take down Satan and his army."**_

"Oh sweet Sakurai, I feel sorry for Kirby and Ness more than I should now," the pirate stated.

**_"Even the preservers of this land, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, didn't know what to do. Just when it looked like all hope was loss, from the hills in the distance, rised 5 mysterious heroes. No one knew what their reason was for coming, or why they helped, but kneeling to the hands they spoke only these words,_**

**_" Preservers of our world, like the sun that rises and the moon that glows, let us light the path to the foreseeable victory in sight." _**

**_Their teamwork and strength combined together was unbeatable, and they banished Satan back to where he came from, the pits of Dante's Inferno. Legend says that from that point onward, those heroes are reincarnated every generation to preserve peace alongside the Smashers and the Hands from the clutches of evil."_**

As the Gunner finished, he looked to see his now lively companions, jaws dropped to the floor.

"That...that was amazing..." Lance softly muttered.

"Ten outta ten, would listen again," the swordswoman gaped.

They were about to move forward until they heard a voice above.

**"HEY, NIMRODS! ARE YOU GONNA JUST STAND THERE, OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO MAKE YOU GET A MOVE ON?!"** the voice shouted at the trio.

"Guys, battle ready position!" Shalgrove exclaimed, pointing his gun outward. The two sword wielders followed, drawing their blades.

"**Oh, you want a fight, huh? Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll-"**

_***KA-TONK!***_

The voice was cut off abruptly as a talkie made contact with the voice. Pichu, upon contact with the talkie to her head,slumped down, clutching her aching body part. Warrior Kitty jumped down and stood face-palming next to her.

"Sorry to be kind of an ass, but did you ignore everything I said about NOT getting the enemy to notice you?" she said through her face-palm.

"Uhh, better luck next time?" Pichu sheepishly grinned. The Sylveon just sighed, and jumped down from their table, facing Shalgrove, Toaster, and Lance.

"So, I've heard you three are looking for someone," Warrior Kitty hinted.

"Uh, yes. We're looking for a Sylveon who once rebelled against Sara," Shalgrove explained.

"Do you by any chance know this person?" Toaster butted in.

"Are you three idiots or something? She's standing right in front of you!" Pichu cut in, pointing at Warrior Kitty.

The Sylveon pulled out her metal baseball bat, and started swinging it around.

"Heh, that Mary Sue never learns from her mistakes, does she?" Warrior Kitty giggled.

The Pokemon got into their positions, ready to dual.

"If you want to take her with you, you're gonna have to go through me!" Pichu exclaimed, mustering all the courage inside of her.

Shaheed looked back at his two companions.

_**"Whatever you do, don't injure them! We can't afford Sara showing up and taking advantage of them in a wounded state!"**_

* * *

><p>"Uhhhhgggghhhh, how much looongeeeerrrr!?"<p>

Sara was on her usual moaning spree, and while the Smashers tried their best to deal with it, they were starting to get irritated having to serve the 15 year old Christian.

Thankfully, at long last, they arrived at Lumiose City. Sara jumped out of Marth's arms at moved to the front.

**"Let's get a move on, people! That rat isn't gonna die on her own!" **Sara spat at the Smashers.

"_This place...it looks just like where the vision was!"_ Shulk thought to himself.

"I don't usually like to complain, but I really hope this kid isn't going to be in control of us much longer..." Lucina mumbled.

* * *

><p>Upon contact with the baseball bat, Toaster went soaring high into the air, barely managing to land on her feet. She skidded back a bit, before blocking against Warrior Kitty, charging at her with Quick Attack.<p>

Meanwhile, not too far from where Shalgrove and Toaster were dealing with Warrior Kitty, Lance was getting repeatedly slapped in the face by Pichu, who wasn't showing any sign of stopping.

"Hey-OW-we're-OW-not-OW-out to-GAH-hunt your-OW-friend! OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Lance managed to get out while being repeatedly slapped in the face.

"Why should we believe you? How do we know your not working for Sara?" Pichu countered back.

_**"Listen, Mickey Mouse, two of my friends were effected by that bitch having to be a dictator. She forced one of them to be her boyfriend, and the other two were banished to the Ice Peak. If anything, I'd LOVE to have her head served on a platter. I hate that I couldn't help them. I may not know your friend, but please, we're trying to help you."**_

The mouse Pokemon was about to deliver another slap, but froze. Letting Lance's words sink in, she let loose of him.

"Warrior Kitty, I think we mistook these people," Pichu called to her friend.

The Sylveon was about to use Fairy Wind on the other two, but stopped dead on her tracks.

"Pichu? Do you have a loose screw?"

The pirate butted in.

"That's what we were going to explain to you! For pete's sake people, can we all just NOT jump to conclusions? Although, I can't really blame you," she said.

"Hear us out, please. We came out here to save you. Sara is coming with Lucina, Marth, Link, and Shulk, to hunt you down and kill you. Anyone who opposes Sara is a friend of ours. Believe us or not, we came here to warn you," the Gunner added on.

"I see..." Warrior Kitty said, taking everything in. After a few seconds, the Sylveon's tail perked up, and she gave a big smile, with her fang poking out.

"Just like you said, anyone who is against Sara is a friend of mine! I'm Warrior Kitty! And that's Pichu!"

The Gunner returned with a smile as well. "I'm Shaheed. Although I mostly go by Shalgrove. Over there is Wyatt. Although he goes by Lance."

"And I'm Toaster!" the pirate beamed. Warrior Kitty slightly snickered at the sound of Toaster's name. If it weren't for Toast's face already burnt by the boiling water, her cheeks would be pink, not red.

"Wh-what's so funny?" she asked, confused.

"You know what they say," the Sylveon started.

"No. What do they say?"

_**"ALL TOASTERS, TOAST TOAST!"**_

Toaster could feel her cheeks getting warmer every second.

"Okay, introductions over! Now what do we do?" the pirate brought up, eager to change the subject.

**"What do you do? You're gonna move out the way, that's what."**

Toaster and Shalgrove turned around to see Sara and the other Smashers. Lance quickly hurried over, and held his sword out.

"Looks like the Mary Sue is here, yet again," Warrior Kitty said. She went to pull out her baseball bat, but all of a sudden, her weapon was knocked out of her hand, and was in Sara's hand in an instant.

**"Naughty naughty little rodent. Didn't your mother ever tell you violence is wrong?"**

"Heh! Look who's talking! Aren't you the one who almost killed your own girlfriend?" Lance countered back.

**_"She lived? Never loses hope, that disgusting human being..."_** Sara muttered to herself. She walked closer to the four.

**"Listen up." **Sara announced.** "I'll make a deal with you three. You hand over the rat, I let you live. Sound good?"**

Instead of easing out a little, the trio clenched their weapons even harder, as if their lives depended on it.

**"I take that as a no, then."** The Mary Sue turned her back for a few seconds, only to turn around again. From behind her back, she was charging up something.

**"Move out of the way." **she said forcefully, starting to grow impatient.

"NO!" Toaster yelled.

_**"I said, move out of the WAY!"**_

With the screech of Sara, the ground beneath the four started to rumble, growing faster each second. It felt like an earthquake, except this one wasn't causing debris and rubble to crumble down. A force of air sweeped the human trio off their feet, and caused them to slam against nearby walls. Warrior Kitty wasn't separated from Sara no more.

_"Move, MOVE!"_ was all that was going off like a siren in Warrior Kitty's head. No matter how hard she tried, though, she was frozen in place by the fear that had taken over her body.

She felt Death watching her, waiting to collect her soul. By this time, Sara had been charging up a level 4 Horizon Beam.

Shulk started to piece together the vision.

_"Sara charged up that Beam, and shot it at Warrior Kitty, but that girl,"_ he looked over at Toaster, who was staggering to her feet, breathing heavily, as she quickly assisted helping Shalgrove to his feet as well.

He glanced over at Sara, and shook his head.

**_"There's a reason why the Monado chose me. I have to change the future. I don't care what Sara does, I won't let her get away with taking an innocent life. Not in my hands."_**

Sara smirked, and got ready to release the Horizon Beam.

"**_Goodbye, Knight Kitten,"_ **she devilishly smiled.

**"NOOOOOO!"**

Toaster was on the move, ignoring the pain in her, focusing on saving the Sylveon from the Beam.

Shulk wielded the Monado, choosing the Art "Speed", and casted it upon Toaster.

_***PWEEEEEMMMMM***_

Toaster felt a boost in her step, and hurried even faster to reach Warrior Kitty. The Horizon Beam was already shot, but it wasn't fast enough.

Toaster scooped Warrior Kitty into her arms, and protected her as they collided with the ground, barely escaping the devastating beam.

Sara looked appalled at the result of her beam.

"**WHAT THE- YOU CHEATING LIBERAL!**" she screeched at the top of her lungs, starting to throw a tantrum.

Warrior Kitty snapped back to reality when she heard a *clang* next to her. She crawled out of Toaster's grasp to see her baseball bat. Sara had thrown it in a pit of rage.

_I gotta get us all out of here quick. It won't be cheap, but I think he's our best choice. _she said to herself. Reaching into her hoodie, she pulled out a Holo Caster, and started to search for his name.

"Aha, there he is," she smiled.

Meanwhile, Sara was throwing a temper tantrum still.

"THAT STUPID SCAMP AND THAT DAMN SLAVE! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THEM MY PLAN WOULD BE FULL-PROOF! WHY DOES GOD HATE ME!?" she started to break down.

"Hello? Yeah it's me. I need you to pick me up and some other friends. Erm, there's 5 of us- wait, **5,000 POKEDOLLARS?! **This better be good, or I'm getting knocked off."

Just then, a shadow emerged over the heads of both groups. He landed right next to the Sylveon.

"Well that was fast," Warrior Kitty said bluntly.

"Hey, are you complaining? Just get the other 4 and lets get going," Charizard said.

"HEY, TOAST, SHALGROVE, PICHU, LANCE! HOP ON!"

* * *

><p>After loading everyone on, Charizard left the scene of the confrontation. Now soaring high in the clouds, Toaster just realized something.<p>

**"Hey, uh, guys. Where are we heading next?"**

**"I think I know two people who we could crash with for the rest of the day. We'll go back for Lauren once we rest up. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's fine where she is." Lance added.**

**"Oh really. Where are these two friends of yours?"**

**Lance pointed at a snowy mountain in the distance.**

_**"There. Ice Peak."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woo, that was long. Sorry it was sorta lack luster. I promise to try and do better in the next chapters. Until then, folks!<br>**_


	9. Frozen Catastrophe

**(AN) Hello, everyone! I am here with the next chapter (finally) of MaWMaT!**

**Well anyway, not too long ago, someone PMd me about my story. They had brought up Kirby talking normal (instead of broken talk, like in Kirby Right Back at Ya.) and Pokemon speaking as well. I understand why these were brought up, (Sakurai wanted to make Kirby speak as little as possible, and he's still a baby, and Pokemon usually never speak in the games and show.)**

**So, I wanted to ask you guys: would you prefer me to change it to that, or keep it the way it is?**

**Ex: (Kirby w/ broken english/poyo/payu)**

**"Hey, Kirby, you don't look so good. Did you eat all the cake again?" Master Hand confronted the little puffball.**

**"Po...yo..." was all Kirby could respond. He had such a green look to his face, it seemed he could turn into a lime any second.**

**(Pokemon not speaking (Except for Humans that are Pokemon like Warrior Kitty))**

**"Pichu..." Lance spoke through his teeth, glaring down at the electric mouse. "Did you grab my Dorito and eat it?"**

**"Pi..." Pichu said, looking guilty as charged.**

**Also, as of today (December 14th) I am officially a teenager! Nothing feels different right now, but I'm sure that'll change soon enough.  
><strong>

**But yeah, today's update is on my birthday! And this also celebrates 10 years I've been gaming!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Frozen Catastrophes<br>**

The whistling wind nipped at our heroes, as they soared to the mountain covered in powdered cotton. As they flew above, small cotton balls danced about them. Some landed in their hair to catch their breath, not knowing that their rest would soak them back up to the skies as clear liquid.

They were just a few meters away from their destination: **_Ice_ _Peak_.**

Lance sneezed, emitting a loud noise amongst everyone. He sniffled, shivering for the umpteenth time. "Man, I hope they're home right now. Or else this trip was a waste..." he said through his runny nose. Everyone, including Charizard, glared at him coldly.

"For your sake, you better hope they're home. We're all freezing, and I'm pretty sure we all wouldn't mind bashing your head in. Metaphorically speaking, anyway." Warrior Kitty hinted at. just then, a gush of freezing wind blew at great force at the 4 heroes. Toaster barely hung on to the half Flying half Fire type as he flew through the hazard in their path.

**'AT THIS RATE I'M GONNA FALL OFF! HOW MUCH LONGER TILL WE ARRIVE?!"** She exclaimed, holding onto the dragon's back.

_**"If you don't wanna fall off, I suggest putting on a couple pounds!"**_ Lance cocked at the tiny pirate. The latter was ready to sock the swordsman, until they heard,

***ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR***

Charizard's roar echoed through the mountain. They had reached their destination, about halfway up the mountain. However, something was in front of them. There seemed to be a door made of stone, blocking entrance into the mountain.

"Hang on, I got this," Lance said, hopping off Charizard's back. He knocked three times on the door. First, softly. Then, a little harder. Finally, the equivalence of pounding.

The door slid open slowly, revealing two tiny figures pushing it to the side. They both donned blue and pink Eskimo parkas. They both had worried faces at first, but when they saw who was behind the door, they're faces lit up in an instant.

"You're here! You're here!" they said in unison. Lance gave a hearty laugh, and patted they're heads.

"Yes, yes. I'm here, Nana, Popo."

Shalgrove, not too far behind him, smiled.

_"That explains it. You're friends with the Ice Climbers. I did wonder if they were OK or not.." _the Gunner thought to himself.

"Come in, come in! We just prepared food!" Nana said jumping up and down still.

"_**FOOD?!** _**DID** **I JUST HEAR** _**FOOD**_!?** AW YEAH! I'M GONNA STUFF MYSELF TILL I BECOME AS FAT AS THE KING OF DREAMLAND HIMSELF!" **Toaster exclaimed, rushing inside as fast as she could, drool hanging outside her mouth.

"Gee, I wonder who she got **that** from?" Warrior Kitty snickered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*BUUUUUUUURRRRP*<em>**

Everyone had stopped eating and had looked over to see Toaster, who had lived up to her declaration, was already done with eating her portion of supper. It seemed as if a tornado had come by and challenged her to an eat off. If that were the case, the tornado got recked. Pretty badly.

"Oh sweet Arceus!" the Sylveon exclaimed.

"I think the student could possibly rival the master in terms of **eating!**" the swordsman snorted.

"Welcome to my world, folks, where at dinner time, there's **_always_** a human version of Kirby just creeping around the block," Shalgrove joked about.

The mini-glutton didn't pay attention to everyone's reactions, and was more focused on eating anything she had left over on her plate, which wasn't much.

**_(After supper)_**

After everyone had finished their meal, they all gathered around the campfire in the tiny space around them.

"It's great to know you two are still okay," Lance said, patting the Eskimos' heads.

"Don't worry about us, Lance. We have this all under control! After all, we're used to being in this sort of weather!" Popo reassured the swordsman.

"Besides, you should be worrying more about yourself. Although, we would like to go back to the mansion as soon as possible..." Nana added on, looking glum.

"You know, pardon me for barging in, but can someone explain to me** _what_ exactly happened? **All I remember is that Sara waltzed into the place like it ain't no thing, and BOOM, she's the head of the place!" Toaster interrupted.

"**I'll explain it."**

Everyone zipped their heads to see Warrior Kitty, with Pichu cuddled against her. Her mood had very much changed since dinner.

**"Like the rest of you, I don't know the whole story. However, I was there with Pichu, Nana, and Popo when that Mary Sue took over."**

And so her side of the story began.

**"It was a normal day as usual, Pichu, Yoshi, and I were out joking about with one another, when we saw _her _walk in. We just thought of her being a normal citizen, just wanting to discuss problems with Master Hand, so we just kept doing what we were doing" **

She looked down at Pichu, who was dosing away.

**"Boy were we wrong to think a girl like her couldn't cause any trouble."**

_**(The past:)**_

_**A large *BANG* went off upstairs.**_

_**"Pi! Pichu pi!" Pichu said, starting to panic.**_

_**"You wanna go check it out? Are you insane?!" Yoshi yelled at the mouse Pokemon.**_

_**Warrior Kitty looked at her friends, then upstairs.**_

_**"Call me crazy, but I agree with Pichu. You never know, Ike could be trying to kill Kirby for eating his chicken! You wanna be responsible for not helping the guy out?"**_

_**The other two looked at each other, then back at the Sylveon. All three hearts were beating in unison, rapidly increasing in pace. They scurried up the stairs, trying to pinpoint the location of the noise.**_

_***BAM***_

_**"Th-that came from Master Hand's chamber!" the green dinosaur exclaimed. The noise had not only caught the attention of our trio, but others such as Zelda, Link, Shulk, Male Robin, Meta Knight, and Mario also started growing suspicious of the ruckus. They all had huddled around the door leading to Master Hand, the only thing barricading their way. Her paws, now starting to sweat in anticipation, and in fear, Warrior Kitty slowly opened the door.  
><strong>_

_**What was inside left everyone shocked, appalled, disgusted, speechless, weak, or everything. Their hearts had skipped a beat.**_

_**Master Hand was in a bloodied state, and no one other than Sara herself stood on top of him, victorious.**_

_**"Peh. So much for a "protector", puny liberal," Sara taunted. She snapped her fingers, and had a portal open up. It had lead to the most dreaded place the Smashers could think of.**_

_**Subspace.**_

_**Everyone had watched in silence, as they saw Master Hand get thrown into the portal, looking lifeless, like his "body" refused to communicate with him.**_

_**Sara looked out the door, and gave a devilish smile.**_

_**"Listen up, you rotten liberals. I'M in control of this place now. And don't expect me to be so sweet. I hope you look forward to working with me." she said, bowing courteously.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well. That was... something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And before we go, I wanted to ask another question. I've been thinking about the main 5 and how they are in battle. Based around the Three Principles of Combat, I made an Alpha state of the main 5's attributes in battle. Tell me what you think of it, and if someone should be moved up or down to balance them out. <strong>

**1= Best at**

**5= Worst at**

**ATTACK:**

**1: Lauren**

**2: Warrior Kitty  
><strong>

**3: Shalgrove**

**4: Toaster**

**5: Lance**

**DEFENSE:**

**1: Lance**

**2: Lauren**

**2: Shalgrove**

**4: Warrior Kitty**

**5: Toaster**

**SPEED:**

**1: Toaster**

**2: Warrior Kitty**

**3: Shalgrove**

**4: Lance**

**5: Lauren**


End file.
